Carrying On
by SteveB59
Summary: The world is crumbling and no one can stop it. All they can do is try and survive. Allen x Kanda. Can be made into multiple one-shots if I get enough reviews and such.
1. Chapter 1

The whole world had gone to shit.

No one had saw it coming. Not even the Earl. Of course, the Earl had been the first one to blame by the Exorcists. But he didn't have the power to do this. He made Akuma.

Not zombies.

No one was prepared, I mean, how could you? A zombie apocalypse should be scientifically impossible. Although, many were blaming Komui, especially after they recounted the whole zombie event that happened at the Order. But he was already gone, so they had no one to blame at this point.

Kanda, Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi were huddled together over a fire, cooking up a squirrel that Kanda had managed to hunt. Though it wouldn't be enough. For Christ's sake, Allen was a parasite type, he needed _way_ more than this to live. He was slowly wasting away. Everyone else, heck even Kanda, was always trying to give him their portion to at least help, if only a little, but he always turned it down. At this point, everyone could clearly see his ribs through his tattered, dirty, and bloody clothing.

No one knows how long it's been. But in the time between then and now, many have died. Humans, _so many humans_ , have turned into those freaks. Those _zombies_. Not only humans, but many people of the Order were also gone. Miranda, Krory, and Chaoji died when everything started to go to hell. They were too soft hearted and for some reason still saw them as people. They fell quickly. Komui died not too long ago after protecting his dear sister by luring them away. Komui and Lenalee went out on a run for supplies when they stumbled across a horde. They didn't have nearly enough bullets to take them out. Their Innocence was useless in this new world. Since zombies weren't technically akuma, Innocence had no effect. All of them had to learn how to handle new weapons, which wasn't fun since none of them knew how to handle guns.

They made it by, barely, in their first weeks by using melee weapons, as they were the easiest. After a while they found a small group and set up camp with them. Their leader, Rick, taught them how to shoot, but after an attack from a group who wanted what Rick had, they were separated.

Back to the present, the four of them were sitting, huddled next to each other for warmth next to the small, measly fire. Allen found it extremely hard to warm up as he had little to no body fat left. Kanda had his whole body practically wrapped around the poor kid, which surprised just about everybody. This new world had brought out different sides to everyone. Who knew Kanda could be so kind? Back at the order, he practically despised Allen. But lately, he's shown a lot more care to him. I guess he figures that no one has a lot of time left, so he might as well treasure what time he has with them.

Everyone was deep in thought, so a peaceful silence rang out in the forest where they were. The squirrel eventually cooked and they all dug in, eating quickly. Allen leaned back into Kanda and quickly fell asleep, with Kanda soon following. Lavi was on watch tonight, so Lenalee fell asleep too.

Unfortunately, Lavi accidentally dozed off.

Big. Mistake.

A large herd had been passing by the campsite, but immediately went straight for it when they saw the still glowing fire. As the zombies moved closer, Kanda was roused by the sound of snapping twigs and crunching leaves, reaching for his hip for Mugen. But of course, it wasn't there. It would be useless anyway. He reached over Allen and grabbed his rifle.

Looking into the scope and around the camp, his eyes slowly widened as he took in what he saw. They were completely surrounded on all sides. There was nowhere to escape. He moved Allen onto the ground and roused the other two. Kanda decided not to wake Allen. They had to sneak their way out somehow, maybe by climbing into a tree and waiting it out, and Allen was too weak to do any of that anyway. Him being asleep made it a bit easier for everyone else. Besides, if they _did_ have to end up running, he needed all the strength he could muster.

"Oh Gosh, what do we do?!" Lenalee whispered harshly to the others. Kanda hoisted Allen onto his back and nodded his head to the tree.

"Climb. Wait it out I say. There's no way out right now." The others nodded in agreement. Kanda had basically become their undoubted leader at this point. He made the best strategies and was one of their best fighters. If Allen was strong enough, he would without a doubt give Kanda a run for his money though.

They swiftly climbed the trees, though it took Kanda longer because of the added weight, even though his Moyashi was much lighter than a healthy person should be.

Yes, _his_ Moyashi. During this time, Kanda and Allen, secretly developed some sort of relationship. They had already had a love-hate relationship back at the order. One minute they'd be bickering, the next having a friendly spar. But they decided to take things to the next level. Kanda felt worthless though after Allen started to waste away. He knew Allen had less than a month left in him, and they were going to treasure every second. He lightly kissed the top of Allen's head and climbed higher in the tree, stopping close to the top. Kanda got Allen off his back and placed him next to him, supporting him so he wouldn't fall. He heard more than saw the herd go by underneath them. The moaning and groaning was loud and deafening to their ears. There was easily 100 zombies below them.

They didn't dare even breath too loud from fear of being heard. They didn't move too much because they felt one jostle would send them out of the tree and into the pit of zombies below.

After about an hour, or what felt like an hour, the sounds started fading, and then stopped altogether. Kanda got Allen back on his back and began to descend the tree, with the others following suit.

None of them could have expected what happened next. No one saw the straggling, quiet zombie that snuck up behind Kanda when he finally touched the ground.

All Kanda could see was blood. It was in his eyes, hair, everywhere.

But it wasn't he who had gotten bit.

It had been his love, his Moyashi.

Allen had gotten bit in the shoulder. Right in his jugular vein.

Kanda was in shock. He couldn't move as Allen fell off his back and the screaming begun once Allen woke up and felt all the _pain_.

Then a gunshot. Lenalee had shot the zombie.

And yet, Kanda still stood there, staring at the tree. He couldn't believe it. He...thought they had more time. He thought he could protect Allen until his body finally gave out. But no, because of his _carelessness_ , Allen had gotten bit. And there was no coming back from that.

He finally turned around and fell onto the ground next to Allen. Lenalee and Lavi were applying pressure to the wound with Lenalee's jacket, but it was no use. They all knew it was hopeless. Blood was seeping through the thin fabric quickly and it was starting to drip to the ground, forming a small puddle of blood around his head.

To Kanda, it looked like a halo. It…

"K..kand..aa…" Allen's small, broken voice said, interrupting Kanda from his thoughts.

Kanda moved closer to Allen and brushed his beautiful white locks away from his face. "Yes Moyashi?"

"Names….Alllenn." His words were almost slurring from the blood loss. Allen had mere moments left in this world.

Kanda smiled at Allen as tears streamed down his face. Even as he was dying, his Moyashi was the same as ever.

Allen reached up a shaking hand and cupped Kanda's cheek. "Don't….stop, keep...walkin…" His eyes glazed over and his hand thumped to the ground.

At this point, everyone was crying. They knew they had to move on, for surely the herde had heard Allen's screams and were returning, but none of them cared. Kanda especially. He didn't care what happened to him at this point. Allen was gone. His reason for living was gone. It was tearing him up inside. _He couldn't protect him_! If only he had checked before climbing down more. If only he were turned around so it was him instead of Allen. He...never even got to say goodbye. Never said "I love you" one last time. Kanda didn't even think he ever told Allen that out loud.

While Kanda was wallowing in his sorrow, Lavi had closed Allen's eyes and placed the jacket over his face and wound. It would be too painful for them to look at him right now anyway.

It felt like ages before something startled them out of their mourning.

Groaning and moaning.

The herde was returning.

However, it sounded much closer, and it didn't sound like over 100. Lavi looked down and sure enough, Allen's hand was beginning to twitch.

He came back. Just, not like anyone wanted him to.

Allen was a zombie.

Lavi was the only one who had noticed. Lenalee had went over to the camp and started to quickly pack. Kanda had his head buried in his hands and was silently sobbing in a very un-Kanda like fashion.

"Kanda…." Lavi said softly so Lenalee didn't hear him. Kanda looked up, tears streaming down his face. That's when he noticed it too. At this point, Allen had started to move not just his arms, but his legs, positioning them so he could stand up.

"God no…" Kanda whispered in anguish. His Moyashi didn't deserve to come back as one of them.

What used to be Allen began to sit up, the jacket sliding from his face. The blood had begun to dry on him and the wound was still open, wet blood still pooled in there. His eyes, usually a mercury color, were a lifeless grey-ish color, with hunger in his gaze.

Lavi grabbed his gun. He didn't think Kanda could bear to shoot Allen at this point. He was obviously still distraught.

And yet, Kanda grabbed his gun and pointed it on Moyashi's temple. Zombie Allen looked over at Kanda, groaning and growling at the smell of fresh meat. His mouth snapped at Kanda, about ready to spring on him and feast.

With a final tear coming down his pale cheek, Kanda pulled the trigger with a loud boom. Lenalee looked over with a gasp, thinking one of them got hurt, but as she saw Allen's body hit the ground, she knew what had transpired. Her tears ran down like floods on her face.

"Kanda…" Lavi said, this time with surprise. He looked over at Kanda, eyes wide. Kanda put his gun back in his holster and stood up. He reached down and repositioned the jacket on Allen, closing Allen's eyes again. Kanda was obviously still devastated, and yet, he was stronger than he was before.

"Didn't you hear the Moyashi? We can't stop, we can't give up. We have to keep moving, find others, and salvage what's left of the fucking world. No matter what happens, no matter who we chance across, no matter who dies, who survives to tell the tale, we must carry on. For Allen."

Lavi and Lenalee nodded. His strength was contagious, and they didn't feel as sad anymore. Besides, they knew Allen would hate for them to be sad over him.

They would carry on, keep walking and never stop, just as Mana told Allen to do many years ago.


	2. Continuation?

Ok guys, so I've had a couple people tell me I should continue this, and it would be a little hard to since, you know, Allen kinda died, came back, and then was shot again. If you REALLY want me to continue this though, I can try to. There are a few different things I can try and do:

1\. Just continue with the story, even though Allen is dead

2\. Write another chapter where they managed to avoid the zombie and Allen survives

3\. Or you guys can message me or leave reviews telling me what I should do.

Maybe I'll try and do a combination of a few things. It may take me a while to write stuff though because I'm starting to look for colleges and all that jazz.

I would really appreciate it if you guys let me know what you would like me to do. If not, I'll just leave it as a one-shot.


End file.
